The subject matter of this patent document relates to lasers and laser stabilization.
A laser can be subject to various perturbations and changes and the laser operations can be adversely affected by such perturbations and changes. For example, temperature fluctuations and vibrations can cause the laser to fluctuate in the laser wavelength, and the laser power level and the optical phase of the laser. Various laser stabilization techniques can be used to stabilize a laser against perturbations and changes and to reduce the laser linewidth.